Candlelight
by theMagicBehindtheMask
Summary: Speedy finally gets Starfire to go on a date with him. Part three of my Forget and Not Slow Down album songfic series.


I will not run with scissors. I will not put a frog in the teacher's desk. I do not own Teen Titans or Relient K's _Candlelight_. World domination is not an acceptable practice. I will not run with scissors...

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

The little Italian restaurant was one of her favorites, I knew. It had taken me months to convince her to go on a date with me, and I wanted it to be perfect. We had walked to their destination, as she had wanted to opportunity to see the city at dusk. We had been stopped by almost four dozen people, all wanting her autograph.

_To know her is to love her_

_I'm going undercover_

_To catch a glimpse but not get caught_

Finally, we made it to the restaurant and were waiting for a seat, giving me a chance to finally look at her.

And she looked beautiful.

_But to see her_

_Could be worse_

_If I don't get my head straight first_

_On second thought I guess I'm not._

Her strapless sun dress was a light yellow with red lace at the bottom. It fell to her leg mid-thigh, where the ribbons of her crimson ballet flats were folded into a bright bow. She absolutely glowed in happiness, and her smile was the envy of every other girl in the room.

_She's almost brighter than the sun_

_Seems to me to be unfair_

_When you consider everyone_

_Who pales when they compare_

_When they compare_

They had nothing on her inner and outer beauty. Compared to them she was a goddess, and they all knew it. Not only was she insanely beautiful, but she was kind, powerful, sweet, and intelligent, if not a little bit naive. A skinny blonde sidled up next to me as we waited, and she tried talking to me, but I didn't even realize that she was there. I only had eyes for Starfire.

_Can't hold a candle to her_

_'Cause all the moths get in the way_

_And they'll begin to chew her_

_Entire attire until it frays_

_For she outshines anyone who ever might_

_Dare to bask in the same candlelight_

Finally the maiter de arrived and led us to our seats, all the way in the back of the room, separated from most of the other couples present.

_Oh please don't seat us in the back with all the insects and the trash_

_She is a lady, I'm a tramp_

I angled myself between her and the other men in the room, but I could still feel their leers directed at her. I pulled out her chair for her and she sat delicately, folding her hands in her lap. When I sat she picked up her menu, commenting on the sound of some of the dishes listed. The candle between us cast her face into shadows, and she was so beautiful that I found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying.

_Collective stares from pairs close by_

_And flutters in the butterfly_

_Ew! Just a moth drawn to the lamp_

I eventually made myself listen, and we engaged in a flirty conversation. She was surprisingly good at making me laugh.

_She's like an ancient artifact_

_Something you're lucky to have found_

It was in the middle of this conversation that the waitress came to take our orders. As Star made her choice, I looked over her shoulder at the people behind her, smirking as they all turned around, trying to act like they hadn't been looking.

_She'll pinch the nerves in all the necks_

_As she turns those heads around_

_Those heads around_

Dinner was a jovial affair, and over the course of our two hour meal we talked more than we ate. We left the little shop hand-in-hand, and I hailed a taxi for us.

I had something to show her.

We drove to a little outcrop overlooking the ocean and sat on the edge, paying the taxi driver and instructing him to pick us up in two hours. Around eleven, the meteor shower finally started, and the awe in her eyes filled me with happiness.

_A solar flare shines through her hair_

_It's so unfair when you compare_

_The one who's fairest of the fair_

She rested her head on my shoulder and I sighed, wrapping my arm around her waist as we watched the light show together.

It was almost as beautiful as she was.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

I changed the format a little. Aria's playing around with different styles of Songfic.


End file.
